Holiday Tales
Holiday Tales was one of the new Christmas events on Dragon Cave in 2011. Altogether there were 12 adaptions of popular holiday tales. Reading each day's story unlocked new items for "Wreath Decorating" and brought users tickets for the "Holiday Raffle". Through the table of contents users can still access the Wreath Decorating. Each day a new story was added. Some of the dragon breeds had been given festive sprites to celebrate the season. More info can be found on the Dragon Cave forums. Contributor List Special *Coding - TJ09 *Organizers - Skinst and Marrionetta *Badges - Skinst (silver recolor by Earthgirl) *Book bases and cover - Skinst *Book Illustrations - Earthgirl Stories and Writers Day 1. Matchstick - by Wynni Day 2. [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/File:2-Dickens-story_1.png Dickens Story part 1], part 2, part 3, part 4 - by Fiona BlueFire Day 3. [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/File:The-Polar-Express_1.png The Polar Express part 1], part2, part3 - by Mangaholic Day 4. [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/File:There-is-a-Sante-Claus_1.png There is a Santa Claus part 1], part 2, part 3 - by xFlame990 Day 5. [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/File:Guardian-of-the-Gems_1.png Guardian of the Gems part 1], part 2, part 3 - by Dragonhatchling Day 6. [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chocolate-and-Cheese-on-Christmas-Eve_1.png Chocolate and Cheese on Christmas Eve part 1], part 2 - by Walker Day 7. [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/File:Snowflake-Gift_1.png Snowflake Gift part 1], part 2 - by Darkshadow Day 8. [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/File:8-Celetic%27s-Holiday-Fable_1.png Celetic's Holiday Fable part 1], part 2 - by Hypnotic Day 9. [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/File:9-Lighting-Christmas_1.png Lighting Christmas part 1], part 2 - by Ruskie Day 10. [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/File:10-Night-before-Christmas.png Night before Christmas] - by Fiona BlueFire Day 11. [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/File:11-The-hungry-Sweetling_1.png The hungry Sweetling part 1], part 2, part 3 - by Kila Day 12. [http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/File:12-Twelve-Days-of-Christmas_1.png Twelve Days of Christmas part 1], part 2 - by Hawaiianbabidoll Story Items and Artists Day 1. - by ParticleSoup Day 2. - by Wynni Day 3. - by Sif Day 4. - by Infinis Day 5. - by JOTB Day 6. - by Skinst Day 7. - by Kiffren Day 8. - by Dolphinsong Day 9. - by Manticore Day 10. - by Layn Day 11. - by Kila & Skinst Day 12. - by Thuban Holiday Raffle By reading the "Holiday Tales" users automatically entered the Holiday Raffle. To gain more tickets, it was required to read each of the 12 stories on the day they got released. (Tickets for a certain story could not be obtained afterwards.) The small story items next to the story titles could be seen as tickets or as assurance that users received their daily ticket. As a prize Tinsel dragons were raffled off. Everyone who participated in the event was be entered to win. On New Year's Day, 50 winners were picked randomly from all enteries. TJ09 had mentioned in the IRC-Chat that the distribution of the prizes would be the same as in 2010: * 5x 1st place * 10x 2nd place * 15x 3rd place * 20x runner ups (honourable mentions) Skinst Category:Holiday Category:Events Category:Dolphinsong Category:TJ09 Category:Marrionetta Category:Earthgirl Category:Wynni Category:Fiona BlueFire Category:Mangaholic Category:XFlame990 Category:Dragonhatchling Category:Walker Category:Darkshadow Category:Hypnotic Category:Kila Category:Hawaiianbabidoll Category:ParticleSoup Category:Sif Category:Infinis Category:JOTB Category:Kiffren Category:Manticore Category:Layn Category:Thuban Category:Ruskie Category:Christmas Category:Holiday Tales - 2011